Germany & Italy, Friends for Life
by rancois
Summary: This is my first story, a summary of Germany's wicked plan to kill Italy after a few days of wicked friendship. Author: Rorie, Rancois's little sister.
1. Chapter 1

Rorie: This is NOT Randon Bowling. This is his sister Rorie writing the story you are about to read. Randon is being the world's best brother and letting me use his account for safety reasons. This is my first story I've shared publicly.

Rancois: Right. She really wanted to put something on the site and reveled to me that she was a big fan of Hetalia, even when she didn't act like it around me. That's why I'm letting her use my account, plus she would never be allowed to make her own at her age cuz of all the mature stories on the site.

Rorie: Ah poo. Whatever, I AM in fact a big fan of Hetalia cuz it's so funny. This is a story of Germany's and Italy's friendship. Enjoy!

Rancois: Anyway... So that's what's happening with this story. We just wanted to make that clear so that you readers didn't think this was mine. Like she said, enjoy!

* * *

It was a sunny day where Germany lived. and of course, Italy was there too.

"Germany... Germany... Germanyyyyyyyyyyyy... I want to do something on this wonderful day!"

Italy said. It's not surprising, but he was leaning over Germany while he was in bed when he was speaking. Germany glanced over his shoulder to look at him, his sleepy eyes saw everything but Italy. He scrambled in the sheets, reaching for his pistol he had on his night stand, throwing Italy off the bed in the process. Once he could grip his pistol and get out of his bed, he aimed right at Italy with his finger on the trigger. Italy let out a scream as he ducked down with his butt sticking in the air.

"Italy! What have I told you about interrupting me while I am sleeping. But I like the idea of doing something today."

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

You can guess who that was. So they went to the park. Germany brought his dogs with them for a little bit a work out. Italy noticed that Germany was a little more cheery than usual. But Germany knew why... You thought I would TELL you, didn't you!? HAHAHAHHAHAH uh no. But anyway, they threw the frisbee they had for the dogs, but they wouldn't bring it back when one of them caught it, they had to wrestle for it. Italy begged Germany to take him to a frozen yogurt shop down the street.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeee eeee! PLEASE Germany. I want some of their frozen yummyness.' Italy said.

"Fine, but don't get crazy." Germany said.

Italy ended up getting all of the 86 topping on the menu. Costing Germany another €25, on top of the € 14 for the extra large all flavor swirl Italy got. You would imagine it would taste horrible, but he LOVED it! He said it would be his new normal, until he threw up until three a.m. THEN he changed his mind, but only for about five minutes them it was in fact, his normal.

"NO" Germany said firmly.

* * *

Randon: Liondancer17, be gentle on her in your review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Rorie: Hi! I'm back very early with part 2 of my first story. I'm so happy because I get views so often even though I made part 1 earlier today. Enjoy and thanks for returning to my story.

* * *

"So this new day has been fun." Germany said.

They were in the bathroom brushing their teeth and flossing. Germany was in his usual tank top and boxers, no socks, he had took a shower earlier that evening so his hair was roughed up and not slicked back like usual. Italy was in his whole outfit, a long sleeve shirt, pants, and even a sleeping cap like Santa's hat, only Italy had a snowflake pattern on his entire outfit even though it was summer still. He disagrees with the temperature Germany keeps his house at though. After they had finished in the bathroom, they went to their rooms and feel asleep almost immediately. Germany heard Italy snoring. And he thought it would be the perfect time to proceed with his plan to in fact, kill Italy. He was so fed up with his idiotic behavior and the public embarrassment that he was in his point of view. He crept into Italy's room with a steak knife he had gotten from the kitchen. He was about to slice when he put to much pressure on one of the floor boards. *creeek* Italy sprung out of bed, taking the sheets with him.

"WHO ARE YOU? PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Wait, Germany? Oh you scared me, hey, what are you doing with that knife?" he said.

"Oh I was just going to... to.. take the tags off of your mattress for you, I didn't mean to wake you." Germany said nervously.

"Germany, you know you aren't supposed to take the tags off of a mattress!"Italy said.

"Right it slipped my mind. It was just bugging me so I wanted to cut them off for you." Germany said, re-leaved.

"Okay, well goodnight Germany, see you in the morning. Oh and can we go to the park again tomorrow? I had a lot of fun!" Italy said.

"Uh sure, I guess. We can do that. Well, goodnight Italy." Germany said calmly.

With that, Germany returned to his room, disappointed. He thought he would finally get rid of him, for good. he got in his bed and fell asleep. The next morning Italy got out of bed, and made sure Germany didn't cut the tags off his mattress. He was pleased to find that he didn't. He ran to the kitchen because he smelled pasta in the pot. Germany had made his favorite.

"Thanks Germany!" Italy said with a mouthful of pasta.

"No problem, I thought I would make this to make it up to you for trying to take off your tags." Germany said.

* * *

Rorie: Thanks for reading this and Hetahearts thanks for the review on the last chapter. I will certainly take your advice on Italy.


	3. Chapter 3

Rorie: Thanks for reading the next chapter of my story, I hope you like it! Please write a review!

* * *

"Italy, have you gotten ready for the park today yet? I'm planning on going around 9 a.m. So it's still cool when we get there." Germany said.

"Germany, I was getting ready but I NEED YOU TO HELP ME! MY ZIPPER ON MY JACKET GOT STUCK!" Italy said.

Germany helped him and they went to the park. When they got there, Italy saw the frozen yogurt shop again. There he asked,

"Hey Germany, can we go to the frozen yog,''

''NO.'' Germany said.

Italy was quiet until they left then he asked if they could go to the store and get materials for homemade pasta.

''Fine, but only get things for pasta. I have to go get more.. more... ummm.. more... dishes yeah more cups and stuff like that.'' Germany said.

He just wanted to get away from him so he wouldn't ask for more things that he didn't need. He walked away, heading toward the home goods section.

'' Oh and Italy, meet me at the bench outside when you get done.'' Germany said.

Italy nodded, and ran toward the food section. On the top shelf, he saw a bag of flour. He reached and reached and finally got it. But fell because he climbed the shelves to get to it. After getting back up, he walked away and got the rest of the supplies for his pasta.

'' I wonder what he is doing.'' Germany thought. ''Should I look for him? No he should be fine, hopefully.''

Italy was looking for the last thing, dog treats. He wanted to give Germany's dogs a surprise. Germany was in the section where you can buy bikes. He wanted to give Italy a present for being a good friend top him. But he didn't want to be suspicious toward him so he just bought a new pillow as a gift. He check ed out and waited for Italy. He was STILL looking for the perfect dog treats for them. He found a brand of treats he had never heard of before and grabbed it. It was called '' Gooto Good Dog treats.'' He liked the name and wanted the dogs to try something new. But it was mostly for the name. Germany was still waiting for him, wondering what was taking so long. He wasn't surprised when Italy finally checked out and showed him the dogs treats even though he told him to only get things for pasta. But he let him off the hook this time because it was for his dogs. That night Italy made his pasta, and the dogs liked the treats Italy had bought them. Germany was getting ready for bed when Italy called him into his room.

''What is it Italy, I need it to be quick, I want an early start tomorrow.'' Germany said sternly.

'' There's something under my bed, it's creeping me out. Can you check and see what it is for me? Please!''

''Fine, but only once, I still have to finish something.'' Germany said.

Germany looked and saw something unusual. He reached underneath to try and grab it. It squealed and hissed when he touched it. He knew right away that it was a rat and pushed Italy's bed to see it and try to catch it. It scurried away, running into the hallway. Germany followed it closely and leaped to try to cup it in his hands, instead it ended with him landing on his chest. He sprang up and continued to chase it. All the while Italy was wrapped in his sheets and listened to the noise the rat was making, a high pitched squeal that hurt his ears. Germany saw the rat run under one of the couches. He pulled it out of the way very quick and dived to catch the rat. Finally, he had it in his hands. He released it outside and stomped to Italy's room.

"Italy, what was in here that made that rat come into my house? I'm not playing games this is serious.'' Germany said.

"I don't know.. It might have been the week old pasta on my night stand." Italy said.

Germany sighed, he picked the plate of pasta up of the night stand and took it to the kitchen and cleaned it. He told Italy to never leave dishes in his room and went to bed. The next morning Italy told Germany that he liked the pillow he got him and they ate pasta. Again.


	4. Chapter 4

Rorie: Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I always get sidetracked for some reason. Please write a review on what you think of it.

* * *

Germany was getting mad, really, really mad. Nothing he tried worked, he had to think, bigger. But what? He couldn't put out bear traps in Italy's room and then shoot him when he got stuck, he knew Italy was dumb, but not that dumb. Maybe his military could help, but he had to think of a story, even the military that belonged to him wouldn't allow him to use their things to kill someone who didn't need to die... Finally he thought of a story to tell them.

" I have an intruder that's keeps breaking in, but he is to fast, I can't catch him or get a good enough aim to shoot him.. I want to use your motion sensors, so when he comes in, he will be shot when he is detected. " Germany said to the commander.

" We could just have men stand guard in your home, and not have to waste our traps on this." said the commander.

" I want to do what I asked for, do it or you are demoted, if you make this a battle, you will be fired." Germany said, forcefully to the commander.

"Fine, I'll get you the things you need... I'll have my tech specialist show you the ropes and teach you to use the mechanism properly." said the commander.

" Thank you, commander. This will be a great help with my problem." Germany said.

After coming back from the control and set up lesson, he told Italy that he called China so they could spend the day together. Italy ran to the door and met China outside. Germany went into Italy's room to get started on his plan. After setting up the motion sensor, Germany got the gun in a hidden spot and ready the hammer, and setting it up to shot at the place of the motion sensor when it got disturbed. He had finished just in time for Italy to came back from his time with China. That night, Italy made his way into his room, and set off the motion sensor, the gun didn't fire, Germany was confused. Why did it not work? Since the motion sensor detected something, it made a loud beeping noise, Germany turned it off, and Italy asked what happened.

" I was testing a security system." Germany said.

Italy calmed down, breathing in and out heavily. But Germany wasn't done no this was Italy' last day on earth, truly he was going to die.

germany told Italy he had a surprise in the basement for him. Naturally, Italy went to the basement with Germany, Germany told Italy to look in the jail cell and he would find he surprise there. Italy ran in the cell looking everywhere.

" Where is it Germany? Please tell me.." Italy said.

" Turn around and I'll tell you in a second." Germany said.

Italy whipped around and Germany closed the door and pulled a chain that was on the wall. An iron gate opened, revealing a dog. A dog trained to kill anyone it sees. This time, it was Italy... The cell was only big enough for one person to fit in uncomfortably, with the gate attached to the side of it, letting the dog get in. The dog lunge at Italy, tearing Italy's clothes and cutting him. The dog was now tearing off pieces and chunks of flesh leaving Italy already half dead. The dog made one final move, he bit Italy's head, taking off scalp and revealing bone. The dog then backed off, going back into the cage it was originally in before the attack. Italy bled out almost instantly. Germany disposed of the body, and let the dog out into the wild. He cleaned up the evidence and removed the cell from the wall. When friends and police talked to him he said that Italy went home that night and he didn't know anything from there. They bought it all.


End file.
